Why me?
by Miss.Valentines
Summary: ok peoples this is my first fan fic and i am kinda nervouse so take it easy! lol this story is about bella emmett and edward in their love triangle better summary inside
1. beggining

**Why me…? **

**So guys this is my first fan fic so take it easy with the criticism if you don't like my story. Any way this fan fic is about Bella, Emmett and Edward and there awkward love triangle so keep reading!!!!!!!!! Xxxx**

Bella POV:

So it is the first semester of our new collage and I-Isabella Swan the most popular girl in school-am going out with Emmett Cullen the most fit jock in the whole of the collage, every girl wants him but I have him!!!!

So Emmett's dad is a doctor in the hospital of Forkes and his mom is just a 'stay at home' mom. So any way enough about Emmett lets talk about ME I am 19 years old and my farther is the chief of police and… that's it really.

Emmett POV:

"Hey guys I can't believe were in collage it's seriously gone to fast!" I said enthusiastically. "Yeh erm right to fast" the guys all chorused. "Hey Em, why you so happy?" Jacob asked me curious. Well they asked for it they'll think I'm lying but I'll just prove it. "Guess who I'm dating?" I said holding the suspense of course. "A chick, I'm guessing" Jacob said dumbly. "well la duh I'm not gay!" I said rolling my eyes "any way back to the question guys. Come on guess"

"Ohhh I don't know so why don't you tell us" said Paul getting angry "Fine, it's … Isabella Swan!!!!!" I say quite dumb struck myself. "no way man"

"cool Emmett's not a bachelor any more" they all said crazy re-marks when they finished Sam asked me "how did you ask her out?"


	2. new

**Hey peoples this is chapter 2 to my first fan fic I hope you enjoy!!!!!!!**

Edward POV:

New school, new friends, new time table. What isn't new at the moment? At least my oldest and best friend jasper has come to the same school as me.

As I look around the school court yard I see lots of people but one girl one beautiful face stands out from them all the face of Isabella Swan. I've loved her all my life and we have been friends since she came to stay with her farther one summer. I don't think she likes me much because she is popular and I am just the geek.

She would never notice me even if I danced in front of her naked with a pink feather boa.

Bella POV:

I am looking for Emmett I can't see him so my eyes start to wonder, scanning the court yard for his big ego centric head, I mean I like him and all that crap but he's just not my type.

I catch the eyes of my old friend, Edward he's staring at me, I wonder why?

I've realised as time has gone on that I am in love with him but I get more and more self centred as time goes by I mean I am only with Emmett to keep up my image it takes so long to work up to this kind of popularity you cant just dump it one day and then pick it back up from were you left of the next it's all about respect for your populars. I just cant break away from Edwards emerald green gaze. I think I'm in love…


	3. crushes

**A/N **

**Hey again thanks for reading this far please can you send me some reviews I have hardly got any love you all my readers xxx from HazelCullenxx**

Edward POV:

She was just staring at me finally Jaspers arrival broke my gaze. "Hello Edward, how are you liking the new school?" "Erm great thanks. What lesson do you have first?" I replied "Erm I dunno I'll just check give me a sec…" he was saying when my super over exited sister walked over (she has a HUGE crush on Jasper and is using me to get to him) "Hey Edward" she called over that's when she started running. When she got here she said "hey Edward" again and spluttered out a "h-h-h-hello jasper" and when he replied "Hiya Alice" she blushed bright red and turned around to see her great friend Rosalie behind her that's when Alice mouthed "he knows my name" at her. "Rosalie giggled and turned back around motioning to Alice to come find next class when her face turned down in to a frown and tears brimmed at the edges of her lids threatening to fall down her cheeks. "Rosalie?" I asked "what's the matter?" she just shook her head so I followed her gaze and that's when I realized Rosalie must be in love with Emmett but why was she crying? Oh.

Emmett was all over Bella and he wasn't holding back either I just looked away and Jasper must have seen the grimace on my face a split second before I changed it because he said "Edward what's up, man?"


	4. dorms and laughing

**A/N**

**So any way guys thanks for reading this far its gonna be great what do you think is gonna happen?**

Bella POV:

"BELLA!" I heard Emmett shout "it's good to see you babe. I've missed you" he says heading in for full make-out mode and I just couldn't resist there were so many people watching and it would be the talk of the school I can hear the gossip now

_**Flash forward:**_

' "_**did you see Bella and that big fitty Emmett making-out in the middle of the court yard?" asked some random girl to another " yeah I am soooo envious I wish that was me I mean he must be big down south and that would be just awesome for fun" said the other random girl.**_

_**End of flash forward**_

But the truth is he isn't big down south at all he may be big in the north but down south he is tiny and the funny thing is when he was getting dressed one day after we had done it and he thought I was asleep I saw him stuffing his boxers with socks. I don't know how he showers without the other jocks making fun of him.

Jasper POV:

"Edward?" I ask seeing his grimace for a split second before he put on the fake smile "what's wrong, man?"

When Edward finally decides to listen he says "nothing nothing" As we are walking to our dormitory we see a white board on our door saying '_THIS IS EDWARD'S, ALICES AND JASPERS ROOM WELCOME' _

I looked at Edward as if to say 'Alice, isn't that your sister?' he just nodded. As we stepped in Alice jumped out on us "Alice? What are you doing here?" Edward asks with a frown on his face "this is my dorm to silly. I've already claimed my room so you can back off of the window room! I know you'll just kick me out of it any way so that is why I've painted it hot pink. I bet you don't want it now!" she said to Edward I cringed away scared she might get to me to but snickering because Edward was getting owned by his sister. And then it was to much when he started apologizing to her I was literally on the floor laughing. He stared at me as if to say 'Jasper, please man back me up' but I couldn't I was laughing to much.


End file.
